Many goods and services are purchased via telephone. For example, a customer wishing to purchase direct subscriber line (DSL) service from a telecommunication company can call a customer service agent at a call center associated with the telecommunication company and order DSL service for a business or residence. While the order is pending, the customer may want to know the order status of the order. As such, the customer has to, again, call a customer service agent in order to determine the order status of the order. Employing customer service agents to handle order status calls can be quite expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing order status via a telephone.